Five Years Later: A One Tree Hill story
by punkmagicfairy
Summary: Five years later, they all took different paths but they are still close like they used to be. Peyton Sawyer will have to face truth and to make the best choices that will have a huge impact on her future. For Brooke Davis and Haley James Scott, their biggest dream came true. This is only the beginning of their new life. Are they really ready for it?
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Here is my new fanfiction that I've been working on for months.**

 **There are many changes from the show as you will see in the next chapters.**

 **For now, here is the Prologue and I will publish the official first chapter in the next days, maybe tomorrow!**

 **Hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Five years later.

Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott graduated from Tree Hill High and they both lived the life always they wanted with their son, James Lucas Scott. Haley completed her studies at the NCU and became a teacher in her old high school while her husband, Nathan, let go his NBA dream after his accident. He's now coaching the Tree Hill Ravens with his brother, Lucas. Even if he had to let go his biggest dream, Nathan concluded that the most important thing was his family.

Brooke Davis, previously Brooke Davis Adams, is one of the most successful young women in the United States. With the help of Victoria, her mother, they founded Clothes Over Bros. Brooke is thankful of everything she owns. Her clothing line is one of the most important thing to her eyes but unfortunately, her cold-hearted mother only cares about money and not broken heart of her daughter.

Antwon "Skills" Taylor and Marvin "Mouth" McFadden haven't got their friend's success. Skills went to University with Mouth but hasn't completed his bachelor degree. Mouth got a diploma journalism but is not able to find a job yet. They both share an apartment in Tree Hill, waiting for their glory hour to come.

And now, Lucas Scott.

When Lucas Scott graduated, his first book was almost ready to be published. He shared an apartment with Haley, Nathan and their son, Jamie. He took care of his godson like if he was his own.

He suffered a lot after Peyton Sawyer's departure, but he was able to move on at some point.

We keep the best one for the end, Peyton Sawyer.

When Peyton Sawyer left Tree Hill a few days after Nathan and Haley's wedding, she hasn't told anyone, except Brooke Davis. Her senior year has been awful, especially when her biological mother arrived in her life and left again, without telling her daughter. Peyton Sawyer now lives in California and is one of the happiest person ever. She completed her bachelor's degree in Business and she is ready to conquer the world.

* * *

 **Are you ready for the first chapter? I hope you enjoyed that prologue.**

 **See you soon, pals.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Old Stuff, Same Stories

**Here is the official first chapter! I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE - SAME PEOPLE, SAME STORIES**

When Larry Sawyer told his daughter that she needed to go to University, Peyton Sawyer wasn't very fond of it. In fact, she was upset. She couldn't let William, her son, who was just a baby at that time. As a good father, Larry told his daughter that she couldn't put her future aside because she made a mistake, even if it was the greatest mistake ever. Larry gave her the financial help. He paid everything, from the diapers to her bachelor's degree. He wanted his daughter to be able to give his grandson the best life ever. Throughout the years, with the help of a nanny and Larry, Peyton followed intensive classes in Business at the University of California in Los Angeles and finally had her diploma. Why did she choose to go in the business field? Well, Peyton always dreamed to open her own music label and she needed to be a good businesswoman. When she got out of University, Peyton didn't know what to do with her life, so she got hired in a small coffee shop where she worked part time. William "Bill" Scott needed his mother by his sides. He was a kid, but he was so brilliant. Her mother was so proud of him and so was his father, Lucas Scott.

Peyton Sawyer gave birth at the end of June 2006 and had to tell Lucas. At first, he was upset because she left Tree Hill without completing her Senior year but now that he was a father, he wanted to be there for his son because he knew exactly how difficult it was to not have a father. Peyton lived in Los Angeles with her father when he retired and Lucas, was at the North Carolina University. When he had vacations, he flew to Los Angeles and took care of his son. He was a proud father but wanted to see his baby more often. Unfortunately, Peyton didn't want to go back in Tree Hill, at least not for now so Lucas had to deal with a long-distance relationship with Bill.

The Californian lifestyle was really good for Peyton Sawyer. His son enjoyed his school and the relationship he had with his mother, his father, his grandfather and his godmother, Brooke Davis.

On that Saturday morning, Peyton Sawyer enjoyed her morning alone. She drove her son to his piano classes and she had time to clean her apartment. She loved to have week-ends off because she could spend a lot of time with William.

She was eating her breakfast when suddenly, the doorbell rang. The 21-years-old woman ran to open the door. She was surprised to see her ex-boyfriend, standing in front of her.

"Lucas!" Peyton said. "I didn't expect you to come here today."

He smirked. "I had to come here for business and I thought that I could surprise Bill."

"Well, he is not here. He has piano classes and his nanny will bring him back. You can come here, I guess." She said coldly.

Lucas entered in Peyton's apartment. He walked to his son's room. He missed William a lot. They always have fun together. Peyton followed Lucas and he suddenly looked at her.

"And I needed to talk to you, Peyton."

She stood there and looked at Lucas. He seemed serious. Peyton hated that feeling because their relationship was difficult. They were in touch just because he was her son's father. Peyton sat down on her son's bed and he joined her.

"I want to be a part of our son's life more often, Peyton. You have three options." He announced. "If you move to Tree Hill, Bill could live with me a week and spend the other week at your house. This is the easiest deal."

Peyton seemed shocked. "Are you serious? You are trying to make a deal with me?"

"Listen, if you don't want then I have two other options. He comes with me or we are going in court. A custody battle, is that what you want?"

Cold as ice, Peyton Sawyer quickly got up from his son's bed and looked at his ex-boyfriend with a threatening look. She wanted to cry but she remained strong. She could not believe she was being forced to do something she did not want.

"I could have kept the secret but I told you that you were my kid's father. You know why? Because I wanted him to have a great relationship with his dad." Peyton shouted. "Even if you knew about it, you came here only a few times while I was trying to keep my sanity between sleepless nights and all my work I had with my bachelor's degree."

Lucas laughed heavily. "You are blaming me? I can't believe it Peyton."

"He is the greatest thing I have, and you are trying to take him away from me." She started to cry. "I know he has a family waiting for him in Tree Hill but I'm not ready to go back here, I want to open my own label and I won't be able to do it in North Carolina. You want me to move back there but in fact, you should be the one to move here."

"My whole family is there, my friends. Your friends." Lucas said. "Stop thinking about yourself because I'm pretty sure that William would be happy there with his family."

Suddenly, steps interrupted their conversation, which was beginning to deteriorate. A little boy with platinum blond hair ran to them, especially to his father. "Daddy!" He screamed.

Lucas Scott smiled and held his son. "Hey big boy, how are you?"

"I'm good daddy! Mommy didn't tell me that you would be here today!" The kid seemed to happy. Peyton who was still in tears, the room and walked to the living room.

She couldn't believe it. Lucas was so mean to her. She made a lot of sacrifices for her son, their son. But he never realized it. She sat on the couch and started to cry. She could hear William and Lucas sharing laughs and stories. He loved his father and she couldn't keep him away from him, even if their relationship is horrible. Tree Hill was her hometown and she missed it a lot, but, she had too much to accomplish in the music industry. Peyton has a tough dilemma. She didn't want to be involved in a custody battle because her son deserves better and his two parents.

When William entered the living room, followed by his father, he saw that his mother wasn't feeling good. Even if he was four years-old, he knew it when Peyton felt bad. He approached his mother and gave her a hug.

"I'm happy that you and daddy are here at the same time, mommy!" William said.

"Oh baby! I love you so much Bill." Peyton sighed. She couldn't stop crying.

"I don't like when you cry mommy, I'm sad when you cry."

Later that day, after Lucas spent the whole day at Peyton's apartment with his son, William went to bed. Peyton didn't talk the whole day, she was upset and sad. She didn't know what to do. Her son meant the whorld to her. Lucas knocked on Peyton's bedroom door and he entered. She was lying on her bed, in tears. He approached his ex-girlfriend.

"I know you are a great mother, Peyton Sawyer." Lucas said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I'm pissed. I'm sorry that I talked with my lawyer."

"Now that Bill is asleep, I would like you to go away, Lucas." Peyton spat. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

He sighed. "I said that I'm sorry. I am just angry to be so far away from my son. I want to see him grow up. I want to be there when he will do his first piano concert or when he will play his first basketball match."

"I know it Lucas, I'm just.. This is not how I planned my life to go. I didn't expect to be a mother at only 18 years old." She admitted. "I thought that I would wait until I'm 25 or 26 and well settled in life."

"Our son arrived for a reason, he changed my life and I'm sure he changed yours. It's just a matter of time until you find your dream job. You're strong, Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton didn't talk. She knew that Lucas was right, but she wasn't able to totally believe him.

"I'll take the couch!" Lucas said while he was going out of the bedroom.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that first chapter!**

 **Stay tuned for the next one!**

 **You can leave your comments if you want, it's always nice to see what you guys think.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask them!**

 **See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Good time

**Here is the second chapter!**

 **Hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

Lucas Scott woke up as he heard the door open. He raised his head and saw Peyton Sawyer entering the room. He looked at the clock who showed 9 am. He was confused.

"Where is Bill?" He asked.

Peyton smirked. "Playing in his room, I told him to not wake you up."

"Where have you been?" Lucas asked again.

"I resigned at the coffee shop."

When we say that the night brings counsel, it is indeed true. Peyton decided to follow his instinct and leave for Tree Hill, temporarily. For about six months, she would return to her hometown with her son. Lucas's eyes lit up. In responding positively to Lucas' request, she hoped that their relationship would become less tense for the well-being of their son.

"You did? Why did you change your mind?"

Peyton smiled. "Temporary decision. Maybe I will stay in Tree Hill for 6 months, maybe forever. But for now, I think that my son will be happy to see his father more often and my father too. Oh, and Karen! I remember when she came here like four months ago, she was so happy to be with her grandson."

"Thank you so much, Peyton. For doing that for me and our kid." Lucas said peacefully. "When are you leaving?"

"In a few days, I'll get my things packed and I'm gonna drive to Tree Hill." Peyton said. "If you want to leave tomorrow, maybe you could bring Bill with you. I'm pretty sure that he will be happy to see Brooke. He misses her a lot, you know."

"I will introduce him to everyone, he will be one of the most spoiled kids ever. With Jamie Scott, of course." Lucas looked like a kid. He was happy.

"How is Nathan and Haley's son by the way?" She asked.

"Jamie is doing good, I'm sure he will get along with our son." He said. "They are the same age, I hope they will be like two brothers."

"Don't go too fast with him, okay? He is a shy kid, it's better to do baby steps." Peyton defended. "He knows Karen, Brooke and obviously my dad and he is still somehow uncomfortable when they come here after a longtime."

"Don't worry, I'll take my time." Lucas nodded. "I won't tell anyone that you will be joining us.. well, Bill. They will be surprised!"

Peyton smiled. Maybe that she will regret it but for now, all that matter is to have her son by her side. She couldn't let him go with Lucas without following them. That was a new beginning for Peyton, even if she will be a jobless and homeless Tree Hill resident.

Later that day, she packed her son's clothes and toys while Lucas entertained William. Peyton felt nostalgic but she became more excited. She would spent time with her best friend more often and also her father. Larry stayed two years in Los Angeles with his daughter but he moved back to Tree Hill. Brooke came a few times in Los Angeles but they missed each other.

She found old pictures in her son's drawers. He loved to see pictures from her mother when she was younger. She couldn't stop smiling.

"Lucas!" She screamed. "Come here for a second!"

He showed up and smirked.

"Look at these pictures!" She said.

The first picture was during the masquerade party while they were in High School. Brooke showed up as a devil while Peyton was the angel of death. It was a good memory, especially Lucas' Tommy Lee costume. He wanted to impress Peyton since she was a huge Motley Crüe fan. The second picture showed Lucas and Nathan sitting on the benches at the Rivercourt. It was William's favorite picture.

"He always looks at this picture." Peyton admitted softly. "Bill loves you so much and he is so curious about Nathan."

"That's a great picture, one of the first one I got with Nate." Lucas said. He was happy to finally have a normal relationship with his brother. "We will take a new one with Jamie and him on it."

Her heart almost melted. Even if she hated Lucas because he was always upset with her decisions, he was a good guy deep inside. Lucas left and joined his son again while Peyton continued to pack all William's luggages.

Around 9 pm, everything was ready. The little boy was dressed in a pyjama and was ready to go. Lucas found a last-minute flight to Tree Hill, North Carolina. The flight was scheduled on midnight. Lucas took the big backpack on his back while William was holding a picture of Peyton and a teddy bear.

"Lucas, I want you to take care of him until I get there. And call me everyday." Peyton said sadly as she looked at her little boy. "I'm gonna miss you, Bill."

"You are not coming with us mommy?" William asked.

"I will join you, baby. I'm gonna pack my things and I will leave by car." Peyton said as she gave a kiss on her son's forehead. "You have this picture of me and I'll think of you every minute, babyboy."

"I love you mommy!" He said innocently.

Peyton almost cried. "Oh! I love you too. I deeply love you William Scott."

Lucas smirked. "Ready buddy?"

"Yes!"

Lucas opened the door and looked at Peyton. "He will be okay Peyton, trust me! We will see you in a few day."

"Yeah.." Peyton whispered. "I love you William."

"You just said that one minute ago, mom!" The kid rolled his eyes. He had Peyton's attitude for sure.

"The kid spoke, Peyton!" Lucas laughed. "Goodbye, Peyton! See you in a few days!"

"Bye Lucas! Bye son!" She said as they left the apartment.

It was the first time that she would not see her son for a few days. She was heartbroken but deep inside her, she knew that he would have a blast with his father. Peyton decided to not pack that night, that she would do everything in the morning. She just needed to calm down. As she was alone, she decided to do something that she did a long time ago: a podcast.

She logged on her website that she used to held when she was a teenager. That's how she shared her emotions. She gained many followers even if she was inactive. Well, the website was in Lucas' published book, that's why.

 _Hey everyone! This is Peyton Sawyer!_

 _It's been a long time, eh? Do you remember what was my last podcast? Because I do!_

 _During my Senior year, my birth mother came back in my life. That's how I found out that Larry and Anna adopted me when I was a baby. Ellie Harp came back in my life when I was at the deepest moment of my life: my relationship with my boyfriend, Lucas Scott was at its worse. At first, I hated her but then, Ellie showed that she was a loving person and we had the same interests: music, drawing, creation._

 _The last podcast was about her departure. I woke up on a Saturday morning and she was gone. I haven't heard of her since that day!_

 _Now that I'm back, I have a lot to tell you. Be ready._

 _Two weeks after Ellie left, one of my boyfriend's bestfriend arrived with a gun at school. He shot my leg, by error of course. I know that Jimmy Edwards never meant to kill anyone. He was tired of being bullied, ignored and teased by people at school. That day, two people died. Jimmy Edwards committed suicide and Dan Scott killed his brother, Keith Scott. That day, a part of my life ended. That's the day where I lost faith in humanity._

 _Keith Scott was a son, a brother, an uncle, a boyfriend, a friend and also a father-to-be. He never had the chance to know that his fiancé was pregnant. Today, Lily Roe Scott has no father because of Dan Scott._

 _I had to to rehab because my leg was doing pretty bad. Then, I could live again._

 _A month after, my ex-boyfriend/bestfriend married a good friend of mine. Haley and Nathan Scott were celebrating their love in front of their friends. It was supposed to be an awesome day but in fact, it was one of the hardest day ever for me._

 _Two days before that wedding, I found out that I was pregnant. Yes, pregnant. I was dancing with my boyfriend at that event and I wasn't able to tell him. His mother gave birth at 17 years-old too and as I know Karen, she would have killed both of us._

 _After the wedding, I talked to my father and we left together. I went on boats with him and I somehow ended in Los Angeles when I was six months pregnant. At first, I wanted to interrupt this pregnancy. I hated that baby._

 _That baby took my childhood away._

 _While my friends ended their Senior year together, I was homeschooled. I got my diploma and I gave birth in June of that same year._

 _William Nathan Scott. The most beautiful thing I ever seen. I call him Bill, most of the time._

 _I told Lucas that he was a father. He never accepted the fact that I left Tree Hill but he took full responsibility of his son. He came in Los Angeles when he had time._

 _Everyone was shocked but that was my secret for nine months. Brooke understood. Nathan and Haley were upset at first. They also had baby a few days after I gave birth._

 _While I had a son to take care of, I went to University and finally got a diploma in the field of Business._

 _I'm proud of myself and I'm proud of my son. I achieved a lot in the past five years and today, I decided that I will start a new life for my son and my family._

 _My father, Larry, retired because he took care of me and my son. He lived in Los Angeles with us for two years but went back to Tree Hill because that's where he belongs. And I somehow know that's where I belong._

 _Tomorrow, I will say goodbye to Los Angeles and hello to Tree Hill._

 _Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer is back, and she is not going anywhere._

* * *

 **That's it for Chapter 2.**

 **See you soon for the next one!**

 **Don't forget to write your opinion if you feel it!**


End file.
